Two Sides
by Niigata Rine
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Two Side

**By Niigata Sasuchikura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata**

**Genres: Romance,Hurt**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

"Kita akan selalu jadi teman selamanya?"

"Ya"

"Hn"

* * *

><p>"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi menjauh."<p>

"Kau tak punya hak mengusirku! Ini rumahku."

* * *

><p>Hari Ulang Tahun yang mengesankan bukan Haruno?<p>

Kuharap Kami-sama mengasihaniku….

* * *

><p>Salju?<p>

Aku BENCI salju

* * *

><p>"Otanjoubi Omedettou Sakura-chan."<p>

"…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi!"

"Eh…?"

* * *

><p>"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"<p>

Darah?

Ini hari terbaik yang kupunya

Terimakasih telah mengabulkannya Kami-sama

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"<p>

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Dia menderita gagal jantung."<p>

"I.. ini tidak mungkin!"

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama."

* * *

><p>"KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA SAKURA? KENAPA?"<p>

"Kau perduli eh?"

* * *

><p>"Sakura maafkan a…"<p>

"Tidak ada yang salah. Pergi!"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengelak hah?"

"Aku ingin sendiri."

* * *

><p>"Dokter keadaannya memburuk!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Bicaralah Sakura."<p>

"…"

* * *

><p>"Kita mulai dari awal."<p>

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

A/N

Hallo minna-san. Ini fic ketiga yang aku shared. Semoga para senpai berminat membaca dan mereview prologue ini. Mumpung lagi libur mungkin lanjutan fic ini aku share 2 sampai 3 hari kedepan. Tapi ga janji ya. Jangan nungguin lho *digeplaked*. Hehe bercanda. Oh iya kalau mau baca fic ini disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Let's Not sama It Has To Be You punya Super Junior. Mungkin akan menambah kesan Hurtnya. Ok…. Thanks for Read. Jaa nee


	2. Chapter 1 : Between You and I

**Two Sides**

**By Niigata Sasuchikura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara : Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata**

**Genres : Romance,Hurt**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

In here Sakura,Sasuke and Hinata 18 years old

Happy Reading

Cause Nobody can't save me from the past

Nobody

Except You

**Sakura POV**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

"Gomen sensei. Saya telat."

"Silahkan duduk Haruno-san."

"Hn."

"Sekarang buka halaman 237 dan lanjutkan yang tadi." Kudengar Hatake-sensei menyuruh kami, -oh bukan mungkin menyuruh seisi kelas kecuali aku-melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Seharusnya mereka tak usah perduli padaku tadi. Ahh~ Sakura! Memang tiada satu pun orang yang mau perhatian padamu! Terima saja nasibmu!

Seperti biasa. Pelajaran hari ini sama sekali tidak kuperhatikan. Mungkin melihat bunga Sakura berguguran akan membuat diriku lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan mendengar semua sensei berbicara. Tak penting. Selalu saja membosankan. Dan akhirnya aku akan menyadari bahwa dari dua jam yang lalu bel pulang sudah berdering. Tak ada yang mau menyadarkanku eh? Yah, kuharap begitu. Di duniaku cukup ada aku karena semua orang membenciku.

Pulang kerumah adalah suatu hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan. Semua kenangan akan selalu terlintas dipikiranku. Tak perduli berapa kali aku ingin melenyapkannya. Semuanya sia-sia. Karna setiap aku mencoba, justru aku semakin mengingat semuanya. Kenangan tentang orangtuaku yang tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu, atau perayaan ulang tahun dengan sahabat. Apa? Sahabat? Bahkan aku tak punya teman untuk berbicara satu sama lain dan sekarang aku berkata sahabat? Jangan pernah bermimpi Sakura!

~~~000~~~

"Antarkan aku kerumah." Perintahku pada Sasori saat aku sampai di parkiran. Tidak ada kata sapa. Ya,aku benci basa-basi!

"Kau tak mau kemana-mana Sa…"

"Cukup antarkan aku kerumah!"

"Baiklah." Kudengar Sasori mendengus tertahan. Apa ia juga benci berada didekatku? Cih,siapa yang tidak membencimu Sakura? Bahkan pelayanmu juga ikut membencimu! Apakah aku seburuk itu dimata kalian? Hhh,aku mohon Kami-sama. Secepatnya.

**End of Sakura POV**

~~~000~~~

Normal POV

"Sakura,kau sudah pulang?" Kurenai menyambut Sakura didepan pintu rumah.

"Hn." Sakura menjawab acuh.

"Setelah ganti baju,segeralah ke ruang makan. Jangan sampai telat makan." Kurenai mengingatkan Sakura yang memang tidak pernah peduli dengan kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

~~~000~~~

Jingga telah berubah kehitaman. Menandakan sore yang telah berganti malam. Tapi Sakura belum juga turun dari kamarnya setelah percakapan Kurenai dengannya tadi siang. Kurenai yang khawatir dengan keadaan ini pun segera mendatangi kamar Sakura yang letaknya dilantai dua sambil membawa makanan untuk majikannya.

Sakura sedang meringkuk memegang kedua lutut di balkon kamarnya saat Kurenai datang membawa makan siang- yang lebih pantas dikatakan makan malam mengingat waktu yang menunjukkan jam enam tepat. Kurenai yang menyadari bahwa majikannya melamun lagi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan hapal yang dilakukan Sakura setiap pulang kerumah. Tidak jauh dari kata diam dan melamun.

"Sakura." Kurenai menepuk tangan Sakura pelan lalu mulai duduk disebelah majikan yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri.

"Hm?" Sakura hanya menggumam sedikit tapi tetap tidak melihat kearah Kurenai. Ia masih sibuk didunia yang Ia buat sendiri. Dunia kelam yang tak tersentuh siapapun.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar. Letakkan saja makanannya di atas meja, baachan."

"Kau harus makan Sakura. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Ayo makan,jangan sampai makanannya dingin." Kurenai membujuk Sakura.

"Nanti akan ku makan baachan." Sakura tetap tidak beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan. Aku suapi ya,Sakura."

"Aku bilang aku akan makan!" Sakura menatap sengit pada Kurenai. Ada nada penekanan disetiap kata yang baru Ia ucapkan.

"Maaf baachan. " Sakura menunduk sedih setelah melihat raut kekecewaan dari Kurenai. "Aku akan makan sekarang." Sakura akhirnya mengambil nampan makanan yang masih dipegang Kurenai, ia mulai makan. Kurenai tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura yang sedang makan-walaupun Sakura terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya- tapi setidaknya majikan yang Ia anggap anak ini menuruti perintahnya.

Kurenai merupakan pengasuh Sakura sejak kecil. Ia yang selalu mengasuh dan menjadi pengganti orang tua dikala orang tua Sakura sibuk bekerja. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura kehilangan kesempatan berharganya bersama orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dulu Sakura adalah anak yang periang dan mudah diatur. Ia selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Sikapnya yang ramah selalu membuatnya disenangi banyak orang dan punya banyak teman. Tapi sekarang hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Haruno Sakura yang Kurenai dan semua orang kenal bukanlah Sakura yang mudah bergaul dan disegani banyak orang karena sikapnya yang perfectionis, Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang disegani karena sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam.

Hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika Sakura tidak kehilangan orang tua yang Ia sayangi lima tahun yang lalu. Semuanya takkan berubah jika Sakura tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian naas yang menimpa orang tuanya. Ia terlalu shock atas apa yang Ia alami. Tak ada setetes air mata yang keluar saat Ia mendengar orang tuanya meninggal. Tak ada teriakan histeris saat kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan layaknya seseorang normal.

~~~000~~~

Sakura datang pagi kali ini. Walaupun hari ini hari Kamis dan para guru IKS atau International Konoha School akan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar pukul sembilan pagi. Berbeda dengan hari Senin sampai Jumat –kecuali Kamis tentunya- yang masuk pukul setengah delapan pagi. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Ia datang lebih pagi karena Ia benci berlama-lama dirumah. Tetap tinggal dirumah adalah neraka bagi Sakura. Semua penghuni rumah tahu kebiasaan majikannya –Sakura- yang selalu pergi dari rumah dan akan pulang telat. Dan mereka tahu alasan nona muda ini.

Keadaan sekolahnya memang tidak pernah sepi walaupun siswa siswinya dijadwalkan masuk agak siang seperti hari Kamis sekarang. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura kesal, pasalnya Ia datang pagi ke sekolah untuk mencari ketenangan yang tidak pernah Ia dapat dirumah. Biasanya sebelum datang ke sekolah, Sakura mendatangi tempat pemakaman orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini Ia berusaha menghentikan kebiasaannya seperti rencana yang telah Ia buat jauh-jauh hari.

Sakura sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan saat Hinata memanggilnya berulang kali. "Sakura-chan." Hinata berlari mendatangi Sakura,berniat menghentikan langkah Sakura yang justru semakin cepat walaupun dipanggil. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah ya?" Hinata kembali mencoba mengajak Sakura bicara saat langkahnya sudah menyamai Sakura. "Langsung ke intinya Hinata!" Sakura menatap tajam Hinata. Tatapan tidak suka. Seperti biasa. "A-ano,aku hanya ingin menawarkan Sakura-chan untuk ikut kelompokku."

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan suara datar,melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. "Tapi,bukannya Sakura-chan belum punya kelo-"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Sakura-chan. Anko-sensei menyuruh kita berkelompok." Hinata menahan lengan Sakura, menghentikan Sakura –lagi-.

"Biarkan saja Hinata." Sasuke datang menengahi.

"Ta…"

"Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata!" Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi,tidak ingin lebih lama berada didekat Sakura.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" Sakura menatap keduanya –Sasuke dan Hinata- yang mulai menjauh. Tatapan kosong yang sering ia berikan kepada siapapun. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata.

To Be Continued…

Hai minna-san. Kembali lagi saya datang membawa fic Two Sides. Hufft,ngebuat fic emang gampang-gampang susah ya. Alurnya macet terus kalau udah ditengah,padahal idenya udah pernah dibuat sampai selesai. Nah nah, gimana fic ini? Apa alurnya kecepetan dan terkesan maksa? Maaf ya,habisnya susah nyari kata-kata yang tepat. Fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan jadi Niigata berharap minna sekalian mau mereview untuk memberikan nasihat,saran dan idenya. Oh iya,sekalian saya mau ngasih saran kalau mau baca fic ini mendingan sambil dengerin lagu yang mellow dan terkesan hurt biar feelnya berasa aja.

So, do you want to give me review,please?

Jaa nee


	3. Chapter 2 : This Feeling

**Two Sides**

**By Niigata Sasuchikura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata**

**Genres: Romance,Hurt**

**Warning: AU,Gaje,full emotions(not sure),miss typos(maybe),and OOC for some characters(untuk kelancaran cerita).**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And Flame! **

**I accept concrit actually~~ **

**Have warned you readers ^^**

**Happy Reading minna~~**

My Awful Destiny never changed

It doesn't work if you give me some affections

Sasori belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Sakura menuju tempat parkiran. Padahal bel sekolah –tanda pulang- telah berbunyi dari tiga jam yang lalu. Sasori sudah mulai bosan menunggu. Walaupun dia hafal kebiasaan Sakura tapi tetap saja menunggu itu membuatnya lelah. Sasori tidak perduli dengan larangan nona mudanya itu yang menyuruhnya tetap menunggu sampai Ia datang ke parkiran dan jangan pernah datang menjemputnya masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Sakura berharap orang yang dicarinya segera ditemukan dan mereka dapat cepat pulang. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Sasori tidak dapat menemukan Sakura dikelasnya. Tidak menyerah, Sasori masih mencoba mencari Sakura di perpustakaan, kantin bahkan Ia mencari di toilet wanita. Tapi nihil. Orang yang dicarinya tidak Ia temukan. Sasori mulai putus asa. Ia kembali ke parkiran dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

.

.

.

Sasori sedang mengendarai mobilnya ketika Ia mengingat tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sakura. Tidak banyak memang. Mengingat Sakura tidak terlalu suka mengunjungi tempat-tempat ramai melainkan sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah dikunjungi sama sekali. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura disebuah tempat.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasori berada sekarang. Pemakaman umum. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura yang pemakaman orang tuanya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu gerbang. Hujan menjadi background pemandangan pemuda dan pemudi ini.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Ayo pulang!"

"…"

"Sekarang hujan Sakura! Nanti Kau sakit!"

"Pulanglah."

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang Sakura!"

"Aku masih ingin disini."

"Ku mohon Sakura!Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"…"

.

_[mianhae chongmal mianhae __  
><em>_yi malchochado mianhae__  
><em>_chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka]_

Sorry, really sorry  
>Even when I say this I feel apologetic<br>In a short while, we might lose everything

.

Sudah sejak lama mereka –Sakura dan Sasori- berdiam diri. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi sejak kalimat Sasori yang menyuruh Sakura pulang. Entahlah, tapi Sasori merasa Sakura butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri disini,ditempat ini. Sasori memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada nona mudanya ini. Tapi Ia merasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik, mengingat Sakura selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Keheningan masih melanda diantara Sasori sampai Sakura membuka percakapan mereka.

"Sasori." Sakura memanggil Sasori, menatapnya miris.

"Ehh?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa seperti ini?" Sakura masih menatap Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapan tajam dan bingung dilayangkan Sasori pada Sakura.

"Sedih. Perih. Tak ada yang memperhatikan. Dijauhi. Berbeda. Sendiri. Ditinggal." Sakura menggumam, mengembalikan tatapannya pada makam orang tuanya.

"…"

"Apa kau pernah merasa seperti itu?"

"Saku-"

"Haha,seharusnya aku tidak bertanya hal yang menggelikan seperti itu. Gomen." Sakura tertawa pedih.

.

_[sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda  
>swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta<br>sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta__  
><em>_jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda]_

Love really hurts, it hurts too much  
>I keep smiling yet crying endlessly<br>Love is really funny, really frightening  
>Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream<p>

.

Hujan masih tetap setia menemani Sakura dan Sasori dipemakaman itu. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat pulang meninggalkan tempat pemakaman yang mulai tampak gelap karena sang matahari sudah tak menampakkan cahayanya lagi semenjak hujan mengguyur.

Sasori terdiam. Sejak percakapan kecilnya dengan Sakura, Ia merasa diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sasori memang tidak menyukai keadaan sunyi seperti sekarang. Tapi batinnya tetap bertahan agar tidak menggangu khayalan nona mudanya ini.

Sakura masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia masih setia memandang nanar pemakaman kedua orang tuanya walaupun badannya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang turun sejak sejam yang lalu. Sasori yang tidak mau melihat Sakura sakit akhirnya menarik tangan Sakura, memaksa nona mudanya itu pulang. Jujur, walaupun Sasori sering melihat Sakura seperti ini tapi tetap saja Ia merasa sakit. Ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak ketika melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Terpuruk dan terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tiada batas.

Sakura mulai merasakan keadaannya memburuk dan detak jantung yang mulai melemah akhirnya hanya pasrah dengan keadaan dan membiarkan Sasori membawanya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Kurenai tidak tercengang melihat keadaan Sakura dan Sasori yang basah kuyup. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi,bukan terhadap Sasori yang basah kuyup, tapi lebih kepada keadaan Sakura. Karena Kurenai tahu Sasori tidak pernah suka jika tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kurenai segera menuntun Sakura ke dalam kamar dan menyiapkan air hangat dan juga pakaian kering agar keadaan Sakura lebih baik, setelah sebelumnya pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup,wajah pucat dan bibir membiru. Selesai menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Sakura,Kurenai segera turun kebawah memerintahkan beberapa chef agar membuatkan makanan hangat untuk Sakura dan Sasori.

Setelah makanan yang tersedia dirasa cukup, Kurenai bergegas memanggil Sakura yang belum turun untuk makan. Sasori sudah berada di ruang makan ketika para chef sedang menyiapkan makanan, bahkan Sasori juga ikut membantu merapikan meja dan menyiapkan sarana makan lainnya bersama Kurenai. Kurenai hanya menghela nafas bosan dengan kelakuan anak asuhnya ini. Ia tahu Sakura masih belum terima dengan nasib buruknya, tapi bertingkah laku layaknya anak kecil bukannya akan membuat kedua orang tua Sakura yang telah tiada menjadi sedih? Well,mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu. Dan Kurenai akan tetap memegang teguh janji pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Merawat dan menyayangi Haruno muda itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Juga sesuatu yang masih dirahasiakan sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah mudah sekali dibujuk Kurenai. Ia lebih penurut jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang keadaannya sehat. Kurenai jadi berpikir kalau Sakura sebaiknya berkeadaan lemah seperti ini agar lebih mudah untuk diajak makan. Tapi mana mungkinkan Ia tega melihat Sakura seperti itu?

.

_[itjima jebal itjima__  
><em>_geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha__  
><em>_chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka]_

Don't forget, please don't forget  
>Even if it's all lies, it's okay<br>In a short while, we might lose everything

.

Sakura,Sasori,Kurenai, dan Naruto,sepupu Sakura yang kebetulan datang hari ini, sedang makan bersama. Menurut kabar yang didengar Sakura dari Kurenai, Naruto datang sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu. Naruto sendiri mengatakan bahwa Ia akan menginap selama sebulan atau mungkin lebih karena akan melakukan study banding disini. Naruto memang menetap di Korea,namun Ia tetaplah berkebangsaan Jepang. Ia beserta keluarganya tinggal di Korea karena mengikut ayahnya yang harus mengurusi salah satu perusahaan terbesar milik Haruno. Ya,perusahaan itu adalah milik Almarhum Haruno Akanishi,ayah Sakura.

Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Haruno Kushina. Haruno Kushina atau yang biasa dipanggil Kushina sendiri adalah adik kakak kandung dari Haruno Akanishi. Naruto berumur lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura yang notabenenya berumur delapan belas tahun. Jadi umur Naruto sekarang adalah dua puluh tiga tahun.

Naruto masih menunggu keputusan Sakura. Ia takut-takut sepupunya ini akan menolak kedatangannya dan malah mengusirnya yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Korea. Tapi Naruto tahu Sakura tidak bodoh dan sejahat itu padanya. Ia yakin Sakura mau menerimanya tinggal di rumah ini sampai Ia selesai mengerjakan study banding yang akan memakan waktu lama.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang dari tadi asik menyantap makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kedua bola mata jade yang Ia miliki pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Ehh, e-eto maksudku ehh… " Naruto gelagapan mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang terdengar dingin. Jujur, walaupun Ia tahu sikap Sakura sudah berubah semenjak meninggalnya baasan dan jiisan –Ayah dan Ibu Sakura- tapi Ia belum terbiasa dengan 'keunikan' sepupunya ini. Sakura yang Ia kenal dulu adalah Sakura yang ceria dan tegar terhadap masalah apapun. Sakura yang Ia kenal adalah Sakura yang penyayang dan hangat serta mampu menyelesaikan segala masalah dengan baik dan tidak mudah larut dalam kesedihan sebesar apapun masalah yang dihadapi. Tapi,Sakura yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Sakura Haruno,sepupu lama sekaligus teman sepermainannya. Sakura yang ada dihadapannya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi Sakura yang buruk dan pemurung.

"Jangan bertele-tele nii-san. Kau kan tahu aku lebih suka pada orang yang to the point!" kini Sakura menatap Naruto sengit dan menyeringai. Sepertinya sifat usil dalam dirinya akan muncul sebentar lagi ketika Ia melihat nii-san yang Ia sayangi dari dulu ketakutan ketika mendengar juga melihat tatapan mautnya. Bahkan Kurenai juga Sasori terdengar meneguk air liur mereka sendiri ketika melihat seringai dan tatapan maut Sakura yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka. Tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda. Dan lagi mereka –Sasori dan Kurenai- mulai merasakan hawa membunuh dari Sakura. Entahlah itu dibuat-buat atau tidak, tapi yang jelas semua yang ada di sana sedang waspada terhadap amukan Sakura nantinya –jika terjadi-.

"Sakura ja-jangan membuat nii-san mu ini takut." Naruto kini menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah menatap kedua kakinya yang mungkin Ia rasa lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah cantik adik sepupunya –Sakura- untuk saat ini. Huhh,walaupun Naruto lebih tua dari Sakura tapi sepertinya itu tidak membuat Naruto lebih berani terhadap adik kecilnya ini.

"Emmbh… emmbh…. Hahaha"

Semua yang ada di ruang makan dibuat tercengang dengan tindakan Sakura saat ini. Ya ,tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah memerah Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Ingat saat ini! Sakura sedang tertawa. Dan yang membuat Haruno Sakura tertawa adalah Naruto. Hal ini sangatlah langka terjadi. Sakura bahkan belum pernah tersenyum 'tulus' lagi semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu,dan sekarang sedang tertawa lebar dan sangat lepas. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang terkesan menutup diri dan irit bicara,tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

.

[sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_  
><em>swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_  
><em>sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_  
><em>jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda]

Love really hurts, it hurts too much  
>I keep smiling yet crying endlessly<br>Love is really funny, really frightening  
>Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream<p>

.

Padahal kejadian yang membuat Sakura tertawa bukanlah kejadian yang menarik apalagi lucu bagi seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan. Tapi, lihatlah! Sosok Naruto dapat merubah suasana hati Sakura yang tadinya badmood menjadi great mood. Well,ucapkan terimakasih pada Uzumaki Naruto sekarang. Walaupun mungkin nanti keadaan Sakura akan kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi tetap saja ini adalah anugerah terindah bagi orang-orang yang ada disana tak terkecuali Naruto, walaupun diwajahnya mulai tampak urat-urat kekesalan karena tingkahnya ditertawakan oleh Sakura -lagi-.

Sakura yang merasa tatapan aneh dari sekelilingnya segera menghentikan tawanya dan menunduk seraya mengucapakan kata "Maaf" dan mulai meneruskan makannya yang tertunda. Tanpa Ia sadari orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum lega dan bahagia melihat perubahan yang dibawa oleh Naruto untuk Sakura walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Well,kalau nii-san mau tinggal disini silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melarang nii-san untuk tinggal dirumahku. Aku mungkin akan senang jika nii-san tinggal disini." Lanjut Sakura lagi setelah selesai mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan terkena saus spagethi.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya benar atau salah.

"Ya dan tidak jika nii-san masih bertanya."

"Hah?" Naruto innocent.

"Ya sudahlah Naruto. Sakura sudah bilang iya! Kau ini." Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku nii-san Sakura yang berumur sama dengannya.

"Hehe…. Kalian ini seperti tidah tahu aku saja. Gomen." Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Yayaya. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Arigatou atas makanannya dan Oyasuminasai minna." Sakura yang selesai makan akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari ruang makan.

"Oyasumi ." jawab semua orang yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima malam. Sakura yang berada dikamarnya masih berkutat dengan tugas dan buku-buku pelajaran untuk besok. Ia nampak serius mengerjakan tugas dari Anko sensei tentang segala tetek bengek IPA yang Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Oh,bukan tidak mengerti,tapi belum mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Ia memang mengurangi waktu belajarnya. Entahlah untuk apa, Sakura juga tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi yang Ia dengar, Kurenai sering melihatnya melamun lebih lama dari pada biasanya.

Sakura sedang menyalin tugas yang telah Ia tulis di sebuah buku coret-coretan ke laptop belajarnya ketika pintu kamar terbuka menandakan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam. Alih-alih memperhatikan siapa yang masuk, Sakura justru melanjutkan tugas yang telah membuat moodnya benar-benar jelek kali ini.

"Saku, dua temanmu sudah menunggu dibawah." Panggil Kurenai dengan suara lembut. 'Kurenai baa-chan ternyata' batin Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Turunlah kebawah dan lihat siapa yang datang." Kurenai melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mendekat kearah Sakura. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Sakura yang akan segera pergi menemui tamunya, Kurenai segera menarik tangan Sakura lembut sambil bergumam "Ayo."

Tanpa membantah Sakura akhirnya turun mengikuti Kurenai dari belakang menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai satu dekat dengan perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Haruno.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Pandangan juga pendengarannya serasa mengabur dan dada bagian kirinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi Ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Kesadarannya mulai menurun. Saat mulai menapaki tangga ke lima dari atas, Sakura berhenti dan menarik pakaian Kurenai, membuat yang ditarik segera menoleh dan memandang Sakura heran.

.

_[geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada__  
><em>_keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum saranghaeseotdago]_

When I'm longing for, and calling out your name  
>Once anxiously and timidly loving you<p>

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Kurenai sembari memegang tangan Sakura erat –takut sewaktu-waktu Sakura jatuh dan akan menimpanya-. Sakura tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada tempatnya berdiri. Tidak meneruskan langkah maupun sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai yang terkesan mengkhawatirkan walaupun itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Kurenai mengulang pertanyannya lagi.

"Ahh,aku baik-baik saja baa-chan." Sakura menjawab pelan.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja Sakura?" Kurenai bertanya lagi sambil memegang bahu Sakura. Ia khawatir.

"Ehmm. Aku baik-baik saja baa-chan. Tidak usah berlebihan. Nanti kalau aku merasa tidak enak badan,aku akan bilang pada baa-chan." Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum –miris.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo turun kebawah."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu. Kurenai tidak mengantarnya sampai tempat tamu menunggu. Ia bilang, Ia mau membuat minuman untuk tamu Sakura.

"Teme,sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Hahaha,kau sudah lebih besar dari Sakura-chan ternyata."

"Lepaskan dobe. Kau mau membunuhku hah?"

Sakura membeku di tempat. Ini déjà-vu. Keadaan ini, semua pernah terjadi. Ia pernah,sangat pernah mengalami ini. Semuanya pernah terjadi pada masa lalunya. Ya,masa lalunya. Bersama Naruto, Hinata dan…

Sasuke…

_[nan sumeul swil su obseoyo__  
><em>_kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo  
>nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo<br>geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo  
>majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo]<em>

I can't breathe  
>I've lost my direction<br>My memory's breaking into pieces  
>But you're so calm because it has nothing to do with you<br>Do you even want to take away the last bit?

Sakura benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Badannya lemas dan penglihatannya berkurang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap semua yang Ia dengar tadi hanya ilusi belakang karena terlalu sering bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Badannya limbung dan akan jatuh kalau saja Ia tidak berpegangan dengan kusen pintu.

Tidak kuat dengan badannya yang lemas, Sakura akhirnya merosot di depan pintu. Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak tahu. Ya,Ia tidak tahu sama sekali untuk apa Ia menangis. Yang Ia tahu, Ia menangis karena hatinya sakit. Untuk saat ini,Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Beberapa menit Sakura habiskan waktunya untuk merenung di depan pintu. Selama itu juga Ia habiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Ia mengerti juga, bahwa suara itu bukan ilusi. Sura itu benar adanya. Dan pembicaraan mereka –Naruto,Hinata,serta Sasuke- ,cukup untuk membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa Ia telah menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk mengerjakan tugas menjadi waktu untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Sakura menyesal, tapi sekarang , Ia sedikit siap untuk menemui tamu tak diundang.

Ia –Sakura- membuka pintu berukir bunga Sakura sebagai pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga di rumahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi niatnya menciut seketika, tatkala mendengar suara Sasuke sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto. Bukan pertengkaran sebenarnya. Ini lebih pantas jika dikatakan pergulatan kecil antara teman sebaya. Antara Naruto dengan Sasuke. Saling melempar cacian dan maki lalu diakhiri tawa Naruto dan dengus kesal Sasuke. Sakura dan Hinata menghela nafas.

Pintu berukir itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Sakura juga sudah melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan bergaya eropa modern dengan beberapa barang-barang tradisional khas Jepang tradisional yang tidak terlalu banyak seperti guci dan lukisan berseni tinggi. Naruto dan Sasuke telah menghentikkan pergulatan konyol mereka, Hinata menahan nafas, takut.

"Oh, hei Sakura-chan. Kau masuk kok tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sih?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf." Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Ah? Apa?" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala tidak mengerti.

"Maaf. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar Naruto nii-san?"

"Ahh… Iya Sakura. Aku akan keluar. Sasuke, Hinata-chan aku keluar ya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil keluar dari ruangan yang mulai terasa hawa panasnya.

"I-Iya, senang bertemu dengan mu ju-juga Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum ikut membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

BLAMM

Pintu pun tertutup dan sekarang tiga –ah tidak tapi dua orang itu –Sasuke dan Sakura- sedang bertatapan tanpa ada yang tahu artinya.

"Ada apa kemari? Kurasa kalian bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot datang kemari." Sakura tersenyum meremehkan dan mulai mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekatnya. Disusul Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Be-begini Saku~"

"Hinata ingin mengajak kau ikut dengan kelompok kami." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Hinata yang Ia potong tadi.

"To the point seperti biasanya." Sakura menyeringai sambil membuka-buka majalah yang disediakan di bawah meja tamu.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Kali ini Sasuke ikut menyeringai. Membalas tatapan mengejek Sakura.

"Yayaya. Kau pandai Uchiha-san."

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Sakura-chan? Kau mau kan?" tatapan memohon kini dilancarkan Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura akan memulai perang dingin.

Sakura menatap Hinata terenyuh. "Kau tidak pernah menyerah Hinata."

"E-eh…" wajah Hinata memerah setelah Sakura mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Ia tidak sanggup membalas pujian Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Be-benarkah itu Sakura?" Hinata benar-benar kaget. Matanya berbinar-binar tanda kagum. Ia tidak menyangka usaha mendatangi rumah Sakura ada manfaatnya juga. Sasuke bahkan terkejut walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti pemikirannya.

"Ya. Kau tidak salah dengar Hinata." Sakura meyakinkan Hinata kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang malam, segeralah ambil peralatanmu Hinata. Aku kekamar sebentar."

"Baik Sakura. Aku takkan lama." Hinata tersenyum lalu mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Tanpa Sakura dan Hinata ketahui dua, orang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka sedang mengulum senyum.

Sakura mereka,mulai berubah sekarang. Semoga.

.

.

.

_[swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda__  
><em>_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta__  
><em>_jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwiseumyeon johketda]_

I keep smiling yet crying endlessly  
>Love is really funny, really frightening<br>Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream

.

.

.

To be Continue

A/N :Fyuhh… selesai juga akhirnya. Honto ni gomennasai kalau chap ini telat banget updatenya #ga ada yang nungguin! Saya sibuk #plakk. Bener deh. Jadi author itu rempong banget. Idenya susah banget,bingung dapet inspirasinya dari mana ==a. Semoga aja para readers sekalian suka dengan cerita saya yang satu ini ^^v

Dan untuk lagu diatas. Apa ada yang bisa menebak lagu apa itu? Lagu diatas susunannya ga berurutan,maksudnya biar sesuai sama apa yang lagi dirasaain Sakura. Walaupun ga sama-sama amet.

Now,it's time for reply the review :

Hana Ai Dream-High : chapter 2 dan 3 udah update. Gomen telat bales review. Review lagi ya ^^

Eky-chan : chap 2 dan 3 udah update. Semoga suka. Review lagi ya ^^

4ntk4-ch4n :haha si saku begini cuma dibeberapa chapter kok. Demi kelancaran cerita dia dibuat OOC. Thanks for review. Review lagi ya XD

Fiyui-chan :wahhh makasih udah suka fic gaje ini *peluk-peluk fiyui-chan* #plakk. SasuSaku?gimana ya… sebenernya aku penginnya begitu sih,tapi liat alurnya aja nanti. Ehmm happy atau sad ending sih aku udah punya idenya. Tapi nanti kalau readersnya lebih banyak mau happy nanti aku bikini yg happy ending deh. Thanks for review… Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

Mayang-chan : udah di update. Thanks for review. Review lagi ya XD

HarunoZuka : yg chapter 2 kependekan ya? Habisnya ga punya ide sih. Ini chapter 3 udah update. Gimana udah lumayan panjangkah? Thanks for review. Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^ ntar kalau ga review aku tabok lohh #dimutilasi. Haha bercanda.

Kalau dific ini ada yg dibingungin langsung pm aja ya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kasih review.

Jaa nee

**Niigata Sasuchikura**

**Bekasi**

**05082011**

**08.52pm  
><strong>


End file.
